The invention is directed to a structure for holding a machine tool adapter and associated tool in a cooperable magazine, as well as a novel cooperable arrangement of magazine and transport mechanism for such a tool changer. It is common in tool changer mechanisms to employ a tool adapter with each tool, with such adapter, in effect, providing a uniform connection between the tool, irrespective of its particular construction or configuration, and the machine tool spindle. A plurality of such adapters and associated tools are normally retained in a suitable magazine from which they are selectively withdrawn and transported, by a suitable transport mechanism, to a position for operative connection with the operating spindle of the machine tool.
Tool adapters of the type involved normally comprise a shank member which is provided with a tapered spindle engaging end and an opposite tool-engaging end, the latter usually being cylindrical in configuration. A generally annular-shaped flange is disposed at the junction of the cylindrical and tapered end portions of the adapted with such flange being provided with a generally V-shaped groove in the circumferential face thereof, having notches therein for the reception of drive means carried by the spindle.
In the past, adapters of this type have been supported, in the cooperable magazine, by the cylindrical portion thereof, necessitating that such cylindrical portion have an axial length sufficient to enable a firm grip thereon by the retaining means associated with the magazine, particularly where the associated tools are relatively heavy, etc. Likewise, the necessity of providing a relatively long cylindrical portion resulted in a generally weaker adapter than would be the case if the cylindrical portion were of a minimum length. With such a minimum length and thus a stronger adapter, the machining capability of the machine tool is increased, with corresponding lower costs, as well as a possible commonality between tool systems on different machine tools.